im5band1fandomcom-20200213-history
"Want U Back"
(UH!) When I had you to myself I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you Stand out in the crowd But someone picked you from the bunch One glance was all it took Now it's much too late for me To take a second look (UH!) Oh, baby, give me one more chance I want you back, I want you back Want-want you, want you I want you back Oh, darlin' I was blind to let you go I want you back, I want you back You got me, got me like this (UH!) Girl, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a - no one else can have you Won't you please let me Back in your heart I had broken up thinkin' you'd be cryin' Now I feel like - looking at you flyin' Now that I see you In his arms I want you back Tryin' to live without your love Is one long sleepless night (Night) Let me show you, girl That I know wrong from right (I know wrong from right) Every street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground (Ground) The other women, girl I don't even want around (UH!) Oh, baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) I want you back, I want you back Want-want you, want you I want you back Oh, darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) I want you back, I want you back You got me, got me like this Girl, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a - no one else can have you Won't you please let me Back in your heart I had broken up thinkin' you'd be cryin' Now I feel like - looking at you flyin' Now that I see you In his arms I want you back Ooh, ooh-ooh I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye (Uh oh, uh oh) Ooh, ooh-ooh Now that I see you In his arms I want you back Hey, I'm missin' your kisses You got me wishin' so listen Just hear me out for a minute Girl, I'm reminiscin' 'Bout what we had Girl, I want you back There, I said it, I meant it So can we get it, get it back You say we're never ever getting back together Stay for one more night and then be gone forever Call me maybe, I'll be waitin' for the phone to ring You've got that one thing Girl, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a - no one else can have you (No one else can have you) Won't you please let me (Would you please) Back in your heart I had broken up thinkin' you'd be cryin' (Cryin') Now I feel like - looking at you flyin' (Flyin') Now that I see you In his arms I want you back (I want you back) Ooh, ooh-ooh I want you back, I want you back Want-want you, want you I want you back Ooh, ooh-ooh Now that I see you In his arms I want you back